Black Duck
Black Duck (full name: Black "Duck" Q'uack II) is a black duck, who is an Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF) agent and formerly has been both the president and the prime minister of Duck Island. Background Black Duck hatched in the year 1970. He hatched in New Duck City, the capital of Duck Island. Some years later, he befriended Fat Duck, and soon after that, they both became enemies with Big White Duck. When Black Duck was old enough, he went to school, just like his two brothers, and Fat Duck, and Fat Duck's brothers, and almost every other duck who was as old of them. He hated school and said that it was boring, and his least favorite subject was math. After Black Duck finished school, he decided went to an university, because he had decided to become a politician. He went there, but soon after that, he found out that university was boring, as well. He had to do more boring things, study more, and what was worst for him- one of the things that he had to study was math, just like in school. Luckily for him, he didn't have to study in university for as many years as he had to in school. Biography After Black Duck graduated, he decided to join the Duck Party. He joined and became a candidate for the elections. He didn't get elected in any elections until 2010. Then, he was elected to the position of prime minister. Some years after that, in 2014, he was elected to the position of president. When Black Duck became the president, one of his brothers was elected to be the new prime minister. In 2010, Black Duck was invited to join the Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF). He joined it. On September 15, 2016, Black Duck resigned from the position of president for no reason an unknown reason. Fat Duck became the new president after that. On April 14, 2017, Black Duck became the prime minister of Duck Island again, after his brother resigned (also for no reason an unknown reason). He was the prime minister until December 2018, when 1penguin437 was elected to be the new one. Involvement Black Duck has been involved in a lot of things involving Duck Island, as he used to be the president of Duck Island. For example, he was involved in the wars between Duck Island and the (Unofficial) Dictatorship of The Real Duck Island. Abilities and weaknesses Black Duck has some useful abilities. One of them is that he is very good at being a prime minister. This is very useful, because he is a prime minister. Also, Black Duck is good at being a president. Black Duck also has some weaknesses. One of them is that he does not know how to use phones. Another one is that he is afraid of crabs. Trivia *He is the captain of the battleship named after him. *He is better than you. Gallery File:BlackDuck.png|Black Duck. Category:Duck Island Category:Ducks Category:Good Guys Category:Politicians Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Characters